The Canadien Runaway
by DesiWood
Summary: Des royally screwed up at school. Even though it was Cho's fault. Now She's on the run, from everyone who's after her. Her boss is turning on her.Will see make it? Or will she and her sister face the path her mother always took?
1. Explanations

The Canadian Holiday  
  
Desi glanced back from the train and got onto the train. She had to leave. She was only ruining everything, and she needed to go. Ron slid through the door with her, and grabbed her hand as the doors closed.  
  
"Tell me again.."  
  
Desi sighed, she had been explaining this for days and days on end.  
  
"I already have. I'm sick of.......... having to be at this school when all I'm doing is making everything worse."  
  
Ron gazed into the air, trying to understand this time. "It wasn't your fault there was a fire at the Yule Ball. And-"  
  
She stood up and looked around the empty cabin."But that's what I'm saying. I did control it. I know exactly how it happened. I caused it. I'm sorry she died."  
  
The train shifted and she fell back into her seat.  
  
"D, I knew Cho had it in for you. But I heard Lavender talkin and she said something to her mates about Cho cursing your friends for what you did. So...?"  
  
She shifted her eyes and slouched in her seat. "You let her.. Get away with....... THAT?"  
  
Ron stood up and turned to face her. Tears were running down her face and the little mascara that she was wearing was now gone. He reached for her hand, and she was hesitant to take it. She couldn't really trust him, and now she was still with him?  
  
"Fine.."He mumbled, walking out of their car and into the hallway where Harry and Hermione were hugging. He walked past them furiously, giving them a sign that someone should go talk to her.  
  
But before they could start, Her compartment door slid open.  
  
"Hey-ya Des." Destiny cringed."What? You don't wanna chat with me?..Fine."   
  
Draco Malfoy stepped back into the hallway. "Screw you, WOOD!"  
  
Enraged, Ron pummeled Draco in the middle of the hallway. Des opened her door to see him punch Draco square in the face."Ron."  
  
"Can't you see I'm a little busy right now?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Coming.." He got up from where he was, glared at Draco until Des pulled him in, and the compartment door shut.  
  
Hermione giggled."Maybe she's finally coming to her senses.."  
  
**  
  
Des was sitting by the window, looking at him curiously. "Babe, what's wrong?"  
  
Ron didn't say anything, just glared and focused his eyes out at the perfect sky.  
  
"Babe, I know you're mad."  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
Des didn't want to say anything, and she didn't want him to be frustrated with her.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and said angrily,"Des, he likes you. No. That's not right.. You're my D...."  
  
She couldn't help but develop a smile, and trying not to let him notice, "Babe, you know I don't like him. Our fathers are enemies. That's enough for me."  
  
His grip loosened on the window. He understood. She knew he had to.  
  
"You can't leave us. You can't leave me. Please, Destiny."  
  
He hadn't said her first name in years. He had caught her attention.  
  
"This is for me, and I know this is gonna screw things up, but it's for the best."She stood up."I have to go home. That's the only thing I know right now. I have enough money to make it to Oliver's, and that should be fine."  
  
He pulled out some bills from his pocket. "Take 'em, sweets, I'll be comin home to ya.."  
  
"You better tell your mates that so they don't expect you for Holidays, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Des. Just.. Don't go." He stood up and gave her one last hug. "If you leave, I'll be forced to skip class."  
  
Des frowned. "You do that anyway!"  
  
She gave him a kiss. "I'll miss you.."  
  
"No see, you won't, because when the train stops, you're not getting off... no... no..."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Sweets, no you don't! Just stay. Please."  
  
:The announcer on the train said"We will be approaching Vancouver soon. Please be ready to exit the train. Hogwarts students must stay on the train.":  
  
"Babe. I gotta."  
  
She scribbled down an address for Oliver's apartment and her apartment in Vancouver, and her number."Holidays, sweets."  
  
"No, sooner. As soon as I can leave."  
  
"You'll miss class.."  
  
"No, I'll just miss you."He looked down, he had tears in his eyes.   
  
She did too. "We have to. I have to. K? I will forever love you." She leaned over, kissed him for the last time, and turned as the doors opened. As she walked away, and she blew him a kiss. But she knew, she just broke his heart. 


	2. Train Station

Chapter 2  
  
Des fought back the tears as she crossed the station in Vancouver, and grabbed her car keys in her pocket, found her car in long-term parking, and and started it. She looked in the back, where all of her Hogwarts books were. She got out and threw them in the trash.  
  
She had to move on. She knew Ron would visit her, but she didn't want to go back to the stupid place. Her father was on the run, her mother was no where to be found. Her aunt and uncle died when she was born, and he brother of ALL people, her rock, was living in Canada.  
  
She hadn't been here for 2 years. She missed this life. She opened her purse, and turned on her cell.   
  
:5 new missed calls:  
  
"Hey Des, it's Harry. Why are you going to Canada? Please talk to us. We miss you, please? Later."  
  
"Des, what the hell? How random? You wanna come live with me? You better not have dropped out of school. Oh if you did....get yourself over here. NOW!"  
  
"Babe I miss you. You left me. Do you still love me?"  
  
"Des, this is Hermione, and I was just wondering if you would like to tell me what the heck is going on? After you got off the train, Ron freaked out and now is in tears,and I think he's dying. What did you do?"  
  
"BABY! PLEASE COME BACK!"  
  
She couldn't believe that he was questioning their love. She really did love him. She did. She was just so shocked that she caused the fire, and she didn't want to hurt him.  
  
She called him back, but he didnt answer.  
  
"Eh?Ron, babe, it's me.. I do love you, I told you I will always love you. You know that. Just being you makes me love ya more, k babes? Don't worry, we'll be together soon enough. Miss ya Ron. I really do. Please come and visit me as soon as you get this. Please............please?" 


	3. Lavender and Hermione

Chapter 3  
  
Ron glanced at himself as the train went back to Hogwarts. He turned on his cell, listened to him messages.. He just about died. Why was she making this so hard for him? He wanted her to stay, but he was just going to have to drop out of school to be with her. His parents wouldn't fly with that. He knew them too well. They would think it was stupid to like some girl so much to drop out of school for her.  
  
But he would. She wasn't just any girl. She was amazing. This same girl saw him for who he was, and fell for him before he made stupid changes so girls would like him. And she loved it when he said 'mates'. How would he act in school? What about all her friends??  
  
A week went by with him as miserable as before.  
  
As he sat down in his seat during Charms, he thought about her.   
  
'I'm gonna visit my babe this weekend.'  
  
After charms was let out for the day, he traveled to the station as older students often did to visit their families.  
  
  
  
When he got to Vancouver, he realized he had never been to Canada. He called up Oliver.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yeah who's this?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Oh, shit. Des isn't around right now."  
  
"What? Where is she?"  
  
"She went out with some of her home buds. Call up her cell."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He called her up almost right away.  
  
She answered very quickly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Babe."  
  
"Aw, hey sweets. How are ya?"  
  
"Miserable."  
  
"Ron, you been goin to class?"  
  
"Meet me at the south end station. Now."  
  
"Wha- Where are you?"  
  
"I don't have my id."  
  
"Oh, k. I'll get you one. Be there in a few."  
  
As Ron waited, he noticed two very familiar faces get off the train after him.  
  
One was most likely Hermione. She always found out where he was. But the other? Must be someone he's never seen before. But definitely one of her friends. They rushed toward Ron very quickly.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to visit my grandma.."  
  
"Uh huh." Ron knew Hermione had thought this up on the train ride. "She isn't here yet."  
  
"She isn't? Wait! Who isn't?"  
  
"Des."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and mouthed something.  
  
'Don't say her name'  
  
He was confused, but he went along with it.  
  
"Oh Ron, I truly am sorry, Lavender, you have met Ron, right?"  
  
Ron was confused. Lavender had light brown hair, but today it was golden blonde.   
  
"Uh yeah. I have. Hi." She blushed and them looked down at her shoe, afraid what would happen next.  
  
Ron turned around."Well I really better be going."  
  
Lavender grabbed his arm as he turned. "I thought that we could hang."  
  
He looked at her. She was serious. Where had she been for the past year? Couldn't she see that he had a girlfriend?  
  
He had to admit Lavender did look different in a nice way. But he had to be somewhere.  
  
"Sorry, But I really do have to be going. Bye Herm."  
  
Hermione gagged at the sound of her stupid nickname, and dragged Lavender with her.   
  
"Ron, why don't we all at least go to lunch together?"  
  
"No can do, I-"  
  
A canadien voice spoke out behind him. "Sure, why the heck not? 


	4. It's not in my job description

Chapter 4  
  
Des appeared from behind him, smiling brightly and twisting her blond curly hair around her finger.  
  
"Come on, Ron. K?"  
  
She paced several steps ahead of him that he had to pull her to slow her down.  
  
"Take your time, Des." He whispered.  
  
The four of them walked into the Street Café.  
  
"Bonjour, Madames, Miseurs, Welcome to La Street Café ."  
  
Ron was already confused. He didn't know what they were saying to him.  
  
After the settled in, Des targeted Lavender.  
  
"So Lavender, How's Life?"  
  
Lavender looked alarmed."Uh, why do you ask?"  
  
"I just want to know if what I hear at this little shop down the street is true."  
  
Ron knew exactly what Desi was getting at. Lavender was from around here, and her mom and dad both had businesses near the area they were eating.  
  
Lavender's eyes caught her's. She knew exactly what Des was getting at.  
  
"What have you heard?"  
  
"Oh, you know I wouldn't want to spread a rumor if it's not true."  
  
Hermione coughed."Ron, look, they have fish. Let's go look!"  
  
Ron reluctantly got up with Hermione and looked at the fish to leave the girls alone.  
  
"Tell me what you told them."  
  
"Only that you are the biggest snot in the school, you're failing and you have the reputation of a prostitute."  
  
"But that's not true!"  
  
"You know, I did hear about the thing with Cho."  
  
"Look Des, I think it's great you left, it's totally your choice, but I don't wanna die either. Leave me and my family the hell alone."  
  
Lavender stood up, and glared at Des.  
  
"You know, Lav, I never had respect for you." Des took the bottle of Canadian water, and turned it upside down over Lavender.  
  
"Welcome back to Canada."  
  
Des exited before Lavender could say a word, Hermione ran over to see what happened, and Ron bolted.  
  
Again, he had been deserted. It had started to rain. There he was, running through the streets of Vancouver, in the rain, without the proper id or and money at all.  
  
"DESTINY!"  
  
Cars honked as they passed, mostly because they were filled with girls.   
  
He pulled out a slip of paper with lines draw sideways and across.  
  
'Why did Cho die?'  
  
He stopped running and sat down on a bench. It was still raining.  
  
He started to have a flash back.  
  
He was standing in the room of the ball. Des was in front of him a few steps. She glared at Cho.  
  
"You betrayed me, Destiny. You stole my man."  
  
Ron looked nervously around the room.  
  
"Cho, for once, STOP lying!"  
  
There was an accepted agreement to what Des said.  
  
"He doesn't like you Des."  
  
"He never loved you at all."  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You'll pay for that."  
  
Ron saw Cho grab for her wand, but she was too slow. Des had already cursed her, and no one from school would ever see her for a long time.  
  
Ron blinked. It was still raining. A girl was tapping him on the shoulder. "Bonjour."  
  
'Ah, shit. French!' "Hi."She held out her hand to help him, and he got up.  
  
"Je m'appelle Shannelle."  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Shannelle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You speak English?"  
  
"Very little."  
  
She looked like a movie star, well all girls Ron liked had to. He had high standards. She was nice, french and sweet.  
  
They walked to a nearby coffee shop and grabbed something to drink.  
  
"Americanne?"  
  
"No, uh, British."  
  
"Ah, Britishe."  
  
They held hands outside. It had stopped raining.  
  
"Have you ever gone rock climbing?"  
  
Ron nodded."very fun."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. "It was nice to meet you." She wrote her number on his hand."Au Revoir."  
  
"Bye."  
  
***  
  
*  
  
***  
  
Des drove, and drove. She had come to like hating Lavender, and she knew the feeling was mutual. She drove all the way home emotionless. When she pulled up to her apartment, a man was outside. He was tall, had blonde hair and a smile she remembered clearly.  
  
"Bonjour."  
  
"Bonjour, Ms Wood."  
  
"Mike? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes." He grabbed his cigarette and puffed a little more."How have you been?"  
  
"Alright. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Thank you, but I just came to give you this." He handed her a manila envelope. She knew it had to be from her boss.  
  
"He's not happy, is he?"  
  
"Well, that I don't know. He has been kind of moody. You will be reporting to the safe house, tomorrow, and He and his assistants will meet you there. Au Revoir, Ms Wood.  
  
"Au Revoir, Mike."   
  
She walked inside and opened the envelope. It was full of pictures. Under each picture was a note from her boss. The first one was of Cho's dead body. Under it said: Bad tactics.  
  
Another picture was of her and Ron.  
  
Under it said: Not on job? Who is this?  
  
The last one she glanced at struck her bad. It was a picture of her Mom.  
  
Under it said: I wanted to show you this, since you never knew her, you might want this. Sorry if I made things worse.-Love Brian  
  
Brian? He wasn't her boss. That was the guy she always worked with. What was he doing still alive? The last thing she heard about him was his wife dying. Wait, he put love? Maybe she was just thinking to much about this. Des wasn't old enough to marry him. He was at least 3 years older than her. But he was cute. Cuter than Ron?  
  
"Oh Shit. RON!" 


	5. The Escape of Lavender

Chapter 5   
  
Escape of Lavender Brown  
  
Ron awoke the same way he had woken every morning. He looked out the window, and glanced around the room to see if anyone else was up. Of course, no one was up because 5 in the morning.  
  
This morning was different. At the foot of his bed sat the morning paper. The Title that ran across the top said "LAVENDER BROWN ESCAPES HOGWARTS RUNNING AFTER MASS MURDERER WOOD"  
  
Underneath this title, A picture of Des with Red hair and walking curiously around Vancouver was shown. Next to her was a picture of Lavender from the Yule Ball this past year.  
  
Ron was confused. At first, he knew that she was doing this for Cho. But this just wasn't something Lavender would do. He began to read the article as the birds chirped outside.  
  
"Lavender Brown broke out of Hogwarts School, where she said that she was being help captive. She broke out as of late last night, reportedly taking the train to Vancouver in search of Miss Destiny Wood, the late murderer of Cho Chang. Miss Wood has apparently left Vancouver as of yesterday, leaving no sight of human life in her apartment. Authorities say that she might have spent the night at a boyfriend's in Downtown Vancouver, but they have not verified where."  
  
He looked up from the paper and glanced around. 'BOYFRIEND?'  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Des drove 80 miles an hour in her drag racing car down a highway in Canada. She picked up a package, and the newspaper, and she had to pick up Mike before going to the safe house. As she drove up to his house he walked out quickly in a button down shirt and jeans.  
  
"Jeans? On the job?"  
  
"Yeah well...Let's go."  
  
They speeded past a few streets and then arrived in the secluded area of Baymont Lake. She jumped out of her car, and he told her she might be changing jobs.  
  
It didn't matter. What her job was, wasn't very clear. Basically, she was the handler in all the packages and a basic foot-girl for an all time mobster. It did shock most of the people who worked with him, since they were all guys.  
  
They walked into the room, late, obviously, and sat down. Everyone became quiet and nodded at her or smiled at her.  
  
"Hi everyone." Mike glanced around."For those of you who don't know, this is our basic Great, Des. She'll most likely work with you in the future. But anyways.."  
  
Craig stood up. His voice was groogly and cracking with the sound of tired. "We gotta get this girl off her back. This Brown girl. But important for you Des, is to find out what happened to our money. We were supposed to be paid. Whoever let us down is going to suffer the wrath of-"  
  
"Me." Brian stood up."I'm joining you Des."  
  
Des looked at Mike sadly and nodded. She couldn't work with Brian because he would constantly hit on her, and she was a reason he and his wife never got along before she died.  
  
"Alright. Go find our MONEY!"  
  
Des walked out quickly and sat in her car. If she was gonna work with Brian, she was going to need some serious equipment. 


	6. The Law

Chapter 6  
  
The Law  
  
Ron still wondered about what the newspaper had said, but he had other things to worry about. Shannelle, his cute model girl had called him. He didn't know what to do, because he didn't want to break his and Des's love.  
  
He decided he would page the their emergency pager.   
  
*BEEP BEEP*  
  
He waited for a few minutes but no response. He knew she must be busy. He kept his cell on during class. Finally after Charms,  
  
*I'm leavin 4 a lil bit, babe, wont b bk til Xmas*  
  
he paged her back asking where.  
  
No answer.  
  
Then later that night,  
  
*Leaving for Victoria Island in hour*  
  
He paged her one last time asking about the boy in the paper.  
  
*u have no faith in me? Find out ur self*  
  
He was confused for the rest of the night after she sent that. He decided that he would have to leave hogwarts, go drop in at Shannelle's and then find out what the hell was going on.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Des needed a break. She had driven to the nearest mechanical store, they gave her all this high tech stuff and she showed their group's tech guy, and he approved. Brian was following her in her drag race car, she was driving Mike's sweet old truck. She seemed to be spending a lot of time with Mike lately anyways and she seemed to love it when she was with him.  
  
Ron had paged her consistenly during the day, right in the middle of things. To the other people who had never met her before, she knew she was coming off as unprofessional but she couldn't fix it.  
  
She parked the truck infront of her brother's house, and ran inside. The paparazzi were looking for a good story, and she personally didn't want to help them anymore than she had.  
  
"OLIVER!"  
  
Two loud thuds, and a girls voice."Ols, what's going on?"  
  
"Stay here Fen." He grabbed shorts and ran downstairs."Des, you nearly gave me a heartattack."  
  
She pointed up."Fen?"  
  
"Yeah, we got back together." She rolled her eyes."misunderstanding."  
  
"Right. Well. I am going out, be back in a week."  
  
"A week?"  
  
"Job."  
  
Brian walked in and smiled."Hey, man."  
  
"Hey, don't touch anything man."  
  
Des smiled. She knew he hated Brian.  
  
Brian spoke."Come on, babe, we gotta roll."  
  
Des and Ol both flinched at that, and she walked out.  
  
"Ol?"  
  
"Coming Babe!"  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Mike glanced over his shoulder. He missed his wife. But he already realized what his mistake was. He should have asked Des to marry him.  
  
The next time he say her, he would ask her on a date.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Lavender was still driving aimlessly around Vancouver, in search of Des, hoping to smash her car. She drove right by a Canadien cop, and she was given a ticket.  
  
"Officer..Please?"  
  
"It's the law."  
  
"The law can bite me."  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile with Destiny, She also speeded right by a cop.  
  
"I'm sorry, Officer, I didn't realize that I was going that fast. It's just such a nice day outside, don't you think?"  
  
The Officer nodded, but still wasn't convinced.  
  
"Look, Officer, I'm sorry. I've never driven this car before and I didn't know that it would go this fast. I swear to never do it again."  
  
He again nodded, and walked back to his car. Brian radioed from behind her.  
  
"How the Hell did you manage that?" 


	7. Mike

Mike scrambled to the parking lot for the ferry to Victoria's Island. He was in the car with a new girl, Kirsty or Christine or something, and he drove. She wasn't quiet, and he didn't like her that much. She didn't hold her own opinion. Like Des, she had an attitude problem. But with Destiny, it was one everyone could handle. This girl in the car couldn't control herself.  
  
Mike was a three years older than Des, and they had known each other for years. He grew up next door to her. She was the crazy girl at school that you knew for sure had to be in an insane asylum by the time she was ten. When she got accepted into Hogwarts, they were still close, but Mike became depressed because shortly after his mom died. Instead of talking about it and trying to get through it, he turned to pot and cigarettes. Now he was 21, living in his own place, working with his best friend.  
  
He knew that once she found their money, Craig would have no need for her. Craig had told him, while he was drunk once. Des couldn't find the money, or they would expose her.  
  
He knew about her killing family. Her mom had left her when she was two. Her father, Marcus, was out for two felonies, and had already killed a cop. Marcus had taken it into his hands to take care of her. She grew up astray; smoking at 9, drinking at 11... her dad just didn't take very good care of her. The day she got accepted, Mike died. He waited weeks for his. It never came. That had pissed him off. He wasn't a normal person. Des had told him he was, but he never knew what she meant. Maybe she was right.  
  
And there was that time, in the dead heat of summer, when D and Mike had played outside. They were 12 and 15, and he kissed her.   
  
He wished she remembered that. It was so long ago.   
  
As he turned the corner, he could smell the heat of that summer on him. He needed her.  
  
****  
  
Des drove along Fairport Boulevard, looking for the right shop. She radioed Brian and told him she'd meet him there. She parked the car and reached in the back for her purse. This was the only store that didn't have video cameras now a days. She asked for Devon at the counter.  
  
In walked a tall, blonde haired ex-model. Standing bold and strong, he smiled at the small frame of Des.  
  
"Long time since I've seen you."  
  
"Devon. It has."  
  
"Where have you been?" His intense blue eyes stood out when she looked at him.  
  
"Around." He raised an eyebrow." Devon, I'm sorry. Things have just been moving so fast."  
  
"Yeah yea that's what they all say. Come on. Let's go get you ready for your party. What kind of party is this?"  
  
She smiled." House."  
  
"Ooh. Ok."He grabbed a few clothes." Here's a good outfit."  
  
He pulled out a jean mini and tank top.   
  
"Devon? That looks great. Can you just grab me a few more things?"  
  
***  
  
please R/R 


	8. Watching Over

Ron packed his bags. He knew he had to leave. Timing was everything. Early in the evening, he had wondered Cho's ghost. And he had another flashback.  
  
He was watching over Des, and he wasn't even there.  
  
Des had her slim black dress on, and she was fixing her hair when he saw the door open. Hermione walked in.  
  
"Destiny, I don't know what to wear.."  
  
Des looked at her; she was almost in tears. "Hey, none of that. You can wear something of mine. What's your favorite color?"  
  
Ron smiled. He knew Des was sweet to Hermione. He'd just never seen it happen. He started to wonder how Cho died. No one saw. They walked outside and left everyone else at the dance.  
  
She handed Hermione the bright red dress and continued working. Minutes later she came out in the dress.   
  
"You look great. Harry will be...so...oh god he will fall over! "  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Thanks Des.. I'm gonna go get ready.."  
  
"K.."  
  
Des took out her small mirror and looked in it. "Curls." Soon, her hair turned from long straight blonde to bouncy curls. Her cell beeped while she got ready but she ignored it.   
  
"Ice."  
  
Suddenly, a white German Shepard appeared in her room. She looked softly into his eyes.   
  
"Hey puppy.. How are you?..."the puppy sat next to her and placed it's head next to her leg.."mystic, I have to go..I have to take care of something... I'll be back in a little bit." the dog followed her to the door, and then drifted off to sleep in her room.  
  
'I didn't know she had a dog..' Ron glanced at the dog before waking up with a jump, all alone, in the common room. It had to be past midnight. Hermione was probably still up.   
  
He took his coat, and walked outside. It was snowy..very white everywhere. He wanted to go and see Cho's grave. He walked into the cemetery..it was dead.. He read upon her grave:  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Killed during the Yule Ball  
  
by mass murderer   
  
Ron read the end again. It said mass murderer, but it was erased to say who. He got up, whirled around and walked right into a tall guy he'd never seen before.  
  
Ron looked nervously around, and grabbed his wand inside his pocket to make sure it was there.  
  
"I didn't follow you..I was sent to get you. To show you something from the future and the past...to help you understand."  
  
Ron's eyes got very big..."Who....are you?"  
  
"Mike..and you're Ron. Come on, before my head gets chopped off."  
  
Ron followed him, reluctantly. They walked through the end of the cemetery into a deep wooded area. They came into a clearing soon after walking in. There was a temple, or what was once a temple. It hadn't been touched in years, except people here and there, but the growth of the forest had taken over.  
  
"Take this." Mike handed him a knife.  
  
As they made they're way up the stairs, Ron began to tremble. He saw what he had always feared as he was a kid. A crystal ball.  
  
"Don't worry kid, we're not gonna check up on you. There's just something you should know.."  
  
Mike grabbed two chairs, and they both sat on the same side as he summoned the ghosts and began to show Ron what he needed to see.  
  
A cloudy figure walked across the crystal ball. It looked as though it was a girl and she was mad. She was destroying a town, after being exposed.  
  
Ron had no idea who this was about, but before he could continue, the temple rumbled. Mike looked at him, and pushed the crystal ball against a wall. He threw his chair over to one side of the room, and Ron did the same.  
  
*** Please R/R 


	9. The Forbidden Temple

Entering the temple at quick speed, Destiny quickly changed out of her party clothes and into a blue dress, and changed her hair to black. She placed a veil over her face, and a hat that suited her. She knew someone had entered the temple, and she didn't want to know who it was.  
  
Turning the wrong corner, she heard someone shout "Come and get me, Ghost!"  
  
She wished she wouldn't be referred to as a ghost. Even though she was able to transform into any possible form of life, that was one that she hated. Her purpose, as her last headmaster had told her as he could see it, was to be the angel of Death, and the angel of life at the same time; choosing who survived her wrath and who left this universe. The only problem was sometimes, she didn't have control over who it was that she killed. Emotions kicked in and that's where things would get fuzzy.  
  
She turned around and lowered her veil. She hoped it wasn't anyone she really cared about.  
  
***  
  
Lavender was so confused. In the last 24 hours she had gotten so much attention. But now that she couldn't catch the girl who killed her best friend, she had lost it. Interviews were turned away, and people didn't print what she wanted them to.  
  
She sat on the bench and wondered the ultimate question.  
  
"How the hell did Destiny kill Cho?"  
  
***  
  
Just as she turned the next corner, she began to come into the main part of the temple. Between her and two guys, there were stairs. She slowly glided down them and stopped at the bottom. She blew her breath out, and ice came out.  
  
*** 


	10. Ice

Ron started to feel cold after the next person walked into the room. He couldn't tell who it was. Mike didn't glance his way, he was too focused on killing this person or thing, whatever it was.   
  
It spoke first. It didn't really say anything, it just whispered, "Hello Boys.."  
  
She turned her back to them. Mike quietly put his gun up and inched forward, Ron followed.  
  
"Michael, put that silly gun down."  
  
Looking petrified, he stopped and yelled,"HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?"  
  
She laughed. Ron had at least figured that out. It was a girl.  
  
"I have known you since you were one month pregnant. Your mom came to see me. Michael, I can't help it, but I know everyone. It's the way it is. I have to visit you. But you do realize, that I am not here to be the angel of death. I am here to be the angel of life. You've both been living lies..and-"  
  
She stopped. She noticed Ron was standing there. Ron? Why was he in the forest?   
  
"AND what?"  
  
Still standing with her back to them, she lifted her veil. Her usually bright blue eyes shined green today, as in to protect her identity. She saw into Ron's heart and what had been going on. He was with another girl....what the heck? Des reached into her pocket and grabbed a bright green ring. It had been the one Devon had given her. It was the best ring for anything.  
  
Ron and Mike stood in awe and watched as she slipped on a ring, and her hair turned bright red, the color of blood.  
  
"And, keeping secrets that people ought to know." Her brain went dead, she was out of control now. She turned around, and grabbed the crystal ball. Glaring into Mike's eyes as he began to see, she then ran out, lowered her veil and whispered, "you ruined your chances."  
  
Ron stood with Mike. He blinked a few times, but this was obviously affecting him.   
  
"Her eyes...they burn....they see the forbidden..."  
  
Ron pulled him down the temple and muttered,"I guess they don't call her the angel of life and death for nothing.."  
  
They walked back to the school, and Ron took Mike inside with him.  
  
&*&


	11. Telling the Past

Returning to Hogwarts, Destiny had to dress appropriately. She knew what could happen to her. She was a city girl, living in a city world and this was how she would dress. She quickly changed into a pair a jeans, her leather jacket and a cute tank top, and made her way back to the dorm. As she passed, she realized that she had forgotten to change her hair. She quickly changed it to curly blonde and sat on Ron's bed... Why wasn't he hurrying?  
  
Soon she heard the door open, so she slipped under the bed. Mike and Ron entered.   
  
"Mike..what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that was something I didn't expect..."  
  
Des dialed the pager from under the bed.  
  
"Damn pager.." Ron grabbed it and read it.   
  
*came bk to Hogwarts*  
  
He sent her a message back saying where.  
  
*under ur bed*  
  
His eyes got really big, and he told Mike to go on down to the common room and he'd catch up with him later.  
  
Des slid out from under the bed. She sighed and hugged him because she was so scared. She was. She knew her game was over.  
  
"Is it safe here?"  
  
"Ron I don't even know... I'm so...afraid.."  
  
He kissed her and held her in his arms. He could tell she was scared. She was fricken shaking..   
  
"Let's go."  
  
He grabbed his leather coat, and they walked down into the common room.  
  
Hermione, Mike and Harry were sitting next to the fire, and Dean was talking with Ginny. Hermione stood up and pointed, as if to point and say something, but quickly forgot and sat down; Mike looked up and stared at her and said some comment that Ron immediately disliked. Harry gawked, and Dean smiled. Ginny giggled, and smiled at Des.  
  
They were headed out to the park. He lead her towards the cemetery.  
  
"Babe..I gotta ask you something."  
  
Des looked up and twirled around in the snow."Yeah?"  
  
"How did you kill Cho?"  
  
She looked into his eyes. He looked confused. They sat down together at the bench; and he wrapped his hand around her.  
  
"I'd save that for another day."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just would..you know.." She got up and scraped the snow off her grave."You just have to be ready to understand a few things.."  
  
"That's what EVERY ONE has been saying. What don't I get?"  
  
"Ron...not now..please..." He was silent, but she continued. "When I was born, my mother left me. I began to drink and smoke heavily. My father passed on his powers to me, which aren't completely worthless to this day. But what he forgot to tell me was how long they lasted. They are temporary, so once I run out, I'm dead. I mean I literally die." 


	12. Shannelle and Destiny

Ron stood up and held her while she began to speak.  
  
"But I don't just fall over. My mother owed debt to a few too many people, and so as a curse, any children that she gave birth to would have limited powers and die slowly." A tear fell down her cheek as she explained.  
  
"Some of the powers I already wasted. There are only two left. The people who cursed my mom also cursed me with other things. I was cursed and responsible for two jobs."  
  
Mike grabbed his coat shortly after Des and Ron left and headed out in they're direction slowly. He saw them, walked up, and listened behind them so they didn't know he was there.  
  
"I have no control over what I do. I lose brain power and the curse takes over. You have to understand that. The bad thing is, once I die, certain things in life will cease to exist."  
  
Ron shook."like what?"  
  
"Inanimate objects. Like Love. Hope. Friendship. I destroy towns, until I die."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I wish I didn't have to tell you this. But..I'm dying."  
  
"What ARE you?"  
  
She laughed. Ron recognized it as the one he had heard earlier.  
  
"I am the east, the west, the night and the day. But most of all, I am the angel of life, and my sister is the angel of death."  
  
"Your...sister?"  
  
"Yeah.. My mom had a previous child before me. Shannelle. Well, she's about to die as well."  
  
Ron sat on the bench, and Des sat next to him, as he comforted her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Wait, you're sister's name is Shannelle? I know a Shannelle who lives in Vancouver..."  
  
Destiny caught his eyes. "Most likely her. She likes to follow everyone around..." 


	13. Sirius and Devon Black

Mike walked up to them and tapped Des on the shoulder. "You? You- You almost killed me!"  
  
"Nah, that wasn't me.."  
  
Ron stood up, confused as well.."You almost killed me too!"  
  
"Sit. Both of you."  
  
With that, Ron sat back down and Mike sat next to him.  
  
"What I hate about everyone is their questions. The same thing, over and over. Why did you kill Cho, how did you kill Cho, what are you? Why did you leave.."  
  
"What you need to realize is, I have no control over what my powers do..and I'm dying..so there is one thing that can help me and my sister survive."  
  
Ron perked up."So you won't die?"  
  
"Not if I get this one thing. It's a jewel, in the south of France. As random as it sounds, it holds the key to the rest of the world and life itself. Two french soldiers guard it daily. It's in the vault of a bank named 'La Euros de Americaine', which means 'The money of Americans'. "  
  
Mike looked at her."You mean to tell me, we smuggle the jewel, bring it back, and you'll be saved along with the rest of us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well how the heck am I supposed to believe that this stupid jewel will do any good?"  
  
Ron was silent. He knew she had a temper.  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out her ring. The green one, that Devon had given her.  
  
"See this? It's a ring. Devon Black gave it to me when I was 10. His father had given it to him. Or so to say, not really his father.. You know Sirius, right?"  
  
Ron smiled."Sirius Black, the best dead uncle yet."  
  
"Yeah him."She smiled."He was a family friend. He got Devon's mom pregnant, and gave her the ring to show that he didn't stop caring about her. He was on the run, because by that time, he was a fugitive. Well, shortly after Devon turned 7, his mom passed away, leaving him with nothing. Devon traveled everywhere to find his father, and found him in the south of France, bartering to get out of prison."  
  
"Devon had then stuck by his father, and got him through to their home near mine. When Devon turned 10, Sirius gave him the ring, which he had given to his mom. Devon, wore it constantly but didn't know it's meaning. I, of course, was drawn to it. He gave it to me later that year."  
  
"The jewel that you would steal for me, is much like the one I am wearing now. See, with my sister and I both being angels, and living the immortal life on earth, we'd both have to be protected in order for everything to stay the same. Let's just say, she is not. Devon doesn't know to this day what this ring does, but I know for sure that Sirius intended for me to have it. That's how fate works."  
  
Mike smiled."Aw.. Well I guess we better go."  
  
Ron stood up."We?"  
  
"For old time's sake. And for Black and his family. And for this girl right here." Mike gave her a hug, the first time they had ever hugged.  
  
Ron kissed her cheek, and then hugged her.  
  
"Be careful." She whispered.  
  
Des saw his lingering eyes. She knew he wanted to know how she killed Cho. It wasn't the right time yet. 


	14. Memories

Des walked away slowly after they left. She tried to find a stable part of her body to hang on to. She quickly fell to the ground, her body slipping out from under her, her eyes going black but still wide open. As she lay on the ground unconscious, she began to see what she had done.  
  
She stood in front of Ron, with blonde curly hair and a dress that complimented her in many ways, staring right back at Cho. The dance had stopped, and everyone was around them, quiet.  
  
She saw Ron's worried look. He worried too much. As soon as they got back with this stupid rock, she would be able to live again. Cho mumbled at her, saying Ron didn't like her. Des replied quickly "He never liked you." Everyone was quiet and agreed. A few more words were mumbled back and forth, and suddenly she had her wand in her hand and was starting to curse her. There were no teachers there because this dance was planned with out the teacher's interference. Cho tried to reach for her wand but Des pulled a simple curse, and Cho fell to her knees. The crowd gasped, and Des turned around swiftly, and walked away.   
  
Passing people on her way out the door, her black roots started appearing in her blonde hair. Her eyes went black and her attitude changed. She heard someone running after her, and as she turned to look, it was Draco.   
  
"What did you just do? Are you crazy?"  
  
"I just might be."  
  
She walked off in the hallway and glanced back at him. He was in shock, but he was amazed. Almost all the people who came to this school were goodie-goodies and he was sick of seeing the same old thing.   
  
She began to try and think.."What did I do next.. "  
  



	15. A call from inside

Laying in the snow outside of Hogwarts, her black hair began to grow. Soon it was fully raven black. She lost strength and control. After a few hours, she started to bleed. Stuck in her trance, she began to speak.  
  
Not like anyone could hear, but she quietly said, "Help."  
  
Ron and Mike ran to the exit of Hogwarts leaving Destiny by herself.   
  
"Mike, you think she'll be ok?"  
  
Mike turned and glanced.  
  
"Of course, Dude, she's the one with the powers... it's like she could live forever!"  
  
Reassured, Ron followed Mike on to the Vancouver Train to the airport.   
  
'Des, where ever you are, I hope you're not in trouble..' Mike mumbled. 'You got a wimp of a boyfriend here, and he's lost.' 


	16. Dean and Hermione

Shannelle walked slowly and casually around town looking for the perfect dress. As she sat down in her favorite but crowded café, she began to feel light headed. She told the waitress and paid her tip. As she was walking in the back alley, she collapsed. Her legs gave out, her eyes went black and her black roots started to show through and slowly grow. She lay there, helpless.  
  
Ginny and Harry were just about to talk about them being an "Us", when Dean suggested to Hermione that they go for a walk. Ginny looked jealous since she and Dean had had a thing in the past. Dean was oblivious. Harry was pretty crazy since he was really attached to Des. Dean had to talk to Hermione about what the heck was going on. Ron was gone, Harry was loony and Des had bolted. Not to mention Lavender hunting for Des, and Cho being dead. Dean took Hermione outside.  
  
"Dean, I know you're concerned.."  
  
"Lemme just see her grave one more time."  
  
She stepped in front of him.  
  
"No. That was hard for you then, and it will be hard for you now. You know better than I that she meant a lot more to you than to me. But all I'm saying is it hurts, Dean. "  
  
He walked around her and saw her large grave.   
  
"Hermione, you know how Sirius, when he died, he didn't choose to become a ghost?"  
  
She nodded. She knew very well of how he died.  
  
"Do you think Cho chose to be a ghost?"  
  
She looked at him questionably. Maybe she'd understand later.  
  
She sat down and touched the snow. "I'm gonna go inside. I'm freezing to death."  
  
He nodded and told her he'd be in soon.  
  
Dean stared at her grave one last time.  
  
Cho Chang. Killed at Yule Ball. Murdered by Destiny Wood.  
  
"Why you? With her?"  
  
He stood up to look at the other graves and the back of Cho's. But before he even read, a body lay in the snow. A body with black hair and a leather coat and jeans, laying there. Playing dead. He turned it over to see it's face. Her eyes were black as night.  
  
"You?" He looked into her eyes. 


	17. Beaches with Dean

Still in dream world, she was laying on a beach. Dean was shaking her to wake up.  
  
"This beach is cold Dean."  
  
He gave her a funny look.  
  
"Dean don't even start. Ever since we started going out you got to pick where we went and I couldn't say a thing. Now I'm just saying that this beach is really cold."  
  
Dean was so confused but he knew she was either high or hallucinating. He tried to respond carefully.  
  
"Well, next time you pick."  
  
"Why don't we ever do anything anymore Dean? You're in love with that Hermione chick aren't you? I saw you two flirting the other day and let me tell you-......oh wait... no that was you, I'm right..."  
  
He thought about that. He had had a crush on Hermione since the beginning of this year.  
  
"Well no, I only like you."  
  
"Now I know that's now true. I see you chasing that Cho chick around too. You're just a player aren't you? Why am I here?"  
  
He couldn't figure out what she meant.   
  
"Cho isn't here..."  
  
"Well, DUH that's cuz you and moi, we're on a date, silly. Are you ok?"  
  
He realized it. She didn't know Cho was dead. She didn't know she had killed her.  
  
"I'm fine D."  
  
She still lay there, and she looked cold.  
  
"Here, let's go get something to eat."  
  
"Oh YAY!!!I love beach food! What should we get? Hmm...."  
  
He picked her up and wrapped her arm around his shoulder to help her walk.  
  
'How am I gonna get her inside??'  
  
Flying halfway across the world to France, Ron and Mike sat impatiently in their seats.  
  
"Why aren't we there yet?"  
  
"We'll be there soon enough, man." 


	18. Both in a trance

A stranger walked up to Shannelle as she lay helpless in the alley. The sky was getting darker by the minute. That stranger, Lavendar Brown, saw her immediately but did not know her.  
  
"Uh, are you ok?"  
  
Shannelle looked at her. "Well you kind of left me hanging, buddy."  
  
Lavender felt her forehead. She was burning up.  
  
"I'm not your-"  
  
"Listen if we're gonna find this boy you're so crazy about we gotta get me some new threads."  
  
"What? Don't you have any money?"  
  
"Uh no, you promised you'd take me shopping. HELLO!"  
  
Lavender was confused. "I did?"  
  
Shannelle stood. "Hey you're trying to get out of this! I'm your best friend! That's not what best friends do.." She fell on her knees.  
  
Lavender tried to make her happy. "No I promised you this, so here we go." She grabbed Shannelle and helped her up. "Shoes? Do you need some?"  
  
Shannelle nodded. "Do I ever."  
  
Des and Dean struggled to walk through what Des saw as the food court, which was really the hallway inside the school. She would "ooh" and "ahh" and try and figure out what to pick but what she was really looking at were the paintings and decorations on the walls.  
  
"Des, How long have you liked me?"  
  
He thought now as any time to ask her how she really felt.  
  
She stopped and pointed her finger to be exact. "Since you lived by me when I was small. And I would hang out with you. But not when I was young you know, just when I was older. You know what I mean."  
  
He nodded, pretending he understood.  
  
"Oh, forever Dean. You were such a cute baby. 7 pounds and 3 ounces."  
  
He stopped and turned at her. "How do you know?"  
  
"Well...I used to read that baby book in your house all the time. Remember that? And the time we went to camp together? Uh huh good times."  
  
He smiled. He had liked her for a while too.  
  
"Des, I always thought you were madly in love with Ron."  
  
"Hm, who is this Ron?"  
  
They continued walking until they reached the dorm.  
  
"The guy you're dating."  
  
"No. I'm dating you." She frowned.   
  
Snowflakes were falling inside the school.   
  
"Snow? Ice?" She asked. A puppy appeared from in front of them.  
  
"Hey puppy! Is this yours, Dean?"  
  
"Uh....well yes I'm watching it for a friend."  
  
She pet it and smiled. They were standing right outside the dorm.  
  
"Does it have a name?"  
  
He looked at the dog. Even the dog looked confused. "Uh yeah. The dog's name is Mystic."  
  
Des stood and put her finger on her chin.   
  
"Mystic, mystic, mystic... that name is so familiar....- Oh well."   
  
He opened the door and walked them both inside.   
  
Des walked into the dorm with him. Her appearance had changed since she was last in there, but they wouldn't recognize her. Her hair was raven black, her eyes too, and she was wearing a black skirt, a pink top and cute shoes. She could see into anyone's mind or heart that she wanted to.  
  
She played with the puppy for a minute and then gave Dean a kiss on the lips. And he kissed her back.   
  
They started making out in the middle of the dorm room when Ginny walked in.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Both Des and Dean stopped, looking at Ginny. She was way mad.  
  
"Dean. What are you doing?"  
  
Des stepped forward first. "Hi, I'm....uh... I'm from his old neighborhood. I'm sorry."  
  
She hugged Ginny.  
  
"Get OFF me! DEAN!"  
  
Dean looked shaken up.  
  
"AND don't you DARE tell me you didn't START IT!"  
  
He walked to the window, mumbling something about being hungry.  
  
Des spoke up. "It's not like you guys are going out.."  
  
Ginny looked heartbroken. "YOU TOLD HER????!"  
  
Dean jumped. "No, I didn't say-"  
  
"He didn't say anything. I swear on my mother's grave that he didn't."  
  
Ginny looked at her awkwardly. "How do I know your mother is dead?"  
  
"Oh. You know."  
  
Ginny walked up to her and looked at her face. "You look like someone I know."  
  
"Really and WHO might that be?"  
  
Dean waved his arms around telling her not to.  
  
"Well, if you really want to know, you remind me of my stupid friend Des. She was supposed to meet me for lunch today since she came back but she just bolted. Maybe you know her. She's so stupid. She makes promises she can't keep." Ginny angrily stormed out of the room, and Dean followed her.  
  
Des strolled down and sat back in her chair. She reached for her necklace. It was a locket, given to her by her father before he died. Inside it was two things she loved about him most; a picture of him laughing, and he and her mom smiling. She closed it quickly as the power went out in the common room. Mike, Harry and Ron entered in the dark.  
  
"Hello??"Des called out into the darkness.  
  
"It's me, Ron and Harry," Mike said, stumbling over the rug by the fireplace as they found her.  
  
The door opened again, but she was sure it wasn't someone she'd want to meet.  
  
"Hello?" She called again, hoping it was someone, anyone really, who wasn't going to kill her. She had become so paranoid recently. Maybe because Craig had tried to kill her. Yeah, she thought, that was it.  
  
A man in a cloak, with a knife in one hand and a wand in the other, hovered on his broom. Towards them. Stopping right next to them, he spoke in a raspy voice.  
  
"You four, let's go, right now.." His voice, though he tried, didn't command much attention.   
  
Des, shaking, walked forward and followed. Then Ron, Harry, and Mike.  
  
They went through a fireplace all at once. Suddenly, they were in the middle of Ireland. And for all that she knew, that man in the cloak was gone. As Des stood up and got her surroundings, Ron kicked Harry and Mike scratched his head.   
  
"Where'd he go?" Mike questioned. She didn't really know, and neither did Ron or Harry.  
  
With Des leading the way thinking everything was alright, Ron followed behind her, then Harry, then Mike.  
  
An Irishman walked ahead of them about 100 feet. She called out to him, "Hello?" but was cut short.  
  
He turned around to see her being pushed to the ground, by, of course, the man in the cloak.   
  
"You thought you'd try and get away, huh?"   
  
Ron stepped backwards, and was immediately hit over the head with a iron bar, landing on the ground like a doll. Harry tripped backwards and tried to run away, but another cloaked man caught him and dragged him along, leaving just the three, and the Irishman.  
  
Mike was about to help Ron up, when his hands became tied, and he sat in a chair. He was being questioned. But he couldn't think straight. He kept thinking, "Need.... help? Runnn, Mike... " They wouldn't let him go until they got the right information out of him.  
  
And they sent him back so he couldn't help, really.  
  
By then, Des lay flat on the ground, with a stake in the air over where her heart was. Ron was still yelping with pain as the bar returned to hit him. Soon he was quiet. She rolled her head up on the ground to see. He was un-conscience. 'Crap,' she thought, 'don't die on me, Ron.' She rolled her head back, just to see the stake go straight into her heart.   
  
She didn't die, as she expected. No, she got up, and felt completely different. Strange, but different. The man had vanished. Ron had been taken away. The Irishman stood there in disbelief when she rose, smiled and put out her hand for him to shake. "Destiny Woods, and you are?"  
  
'He is cute,' Des thought.'probably not much older than me..'  
  
"I'm, uh, Jack Bensen. Live just around the corner."  
  
Des wobbled. Things were getting blurry. Wait, c'mon, I wanna see Jack. No, stand up, Des, come on....  
  
Within seconds, she was on the ground. 


End file.
